


Morgan, and his science-sibs

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Mom Pepper Potts, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Protective dad tony, Stark Family, Stark baby, Uncle Happy, Uncle Rhodey, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: Infinity War has me all emotional. So I wrote this little fluff piece.Tony and Pepper don't just have their son Morgan to guide, make sure he's happy in life.They have their other kids as well.





	1. Boys

Where

Where

Tony thinks, looking around his lab, before he walks to the elevator and asking FRIDAY to stop on the main floor.

Tony walks silently to the couch obviously to the four occupants on the couch. Once he’s behind the couch he lifts the youngest of the four kids, and holds him above his head. 

“Daddy!” his son lets out a excited yell, blue eyes like Pepper’s staring down at him. Tony smiles and places Morgan on his shoulders. The blonde pre-teen girl jumps up for the couch,and hugs his legs,

“Tony!”

Tony affectionately, ruffles her hair, “Mercedes, I didn’t know you’ll be here.”

Mercedes lets go of the mechanic as her brother likes to call him, crossing her arms she turns towards her brother. 

“I thought you said, you told him i’ll be here!?” the blonde huffs blue eyes narrowing while the sandy blonde young man rolls his eyes before placing down the starkpad on the table. Harley stretches his arms above his head, after he jumps over the couch. Flicking his little sister forehead he keeps his eyes on the mechanic, “oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Merce wanted to let you know that she wants you to meet her boyfriend ..crush. What is he anyway Merce?”

The last of the four who were seated on the couch springs up does a backflip off the couch, and stares wide eyed at the blonde.  Peter blinks before he looks at Tony, Harley, and Mercedes. He keeps his eyes on Tony his mentor/father downed on a serious look when Harley said that Mercedes has a crush on some boy.  

The people closest to the Stark Family or just Tony himself know that Tony looks at the Keener siblings like his own children. And so It justified that Tony would act like a protective dad when It comes to the young girl. Tony already thinking of ways to have a nice chat with who ever Mercedes likes, shakes his head before speaking up, 

“Any guy will be lucky enough to like you Merce, any guy will be lucky to be with you, any guy will be lucky to come out alive when it comes down to meeting me, Harley,Peter, Rhodey, and god have mercy Pepper, before they can date you.”

Mercedes pouts, before she kicks her brother’s shin, Harley was going to playful retaliate before a voice cuts off any train of thought.

“Don’t even think about having Friday operate a suit to chaperone Mercedes when she starts dating. Now hand me our son I don’t want him to turned to a evil mastermind just because you boys are plotting to terrorizes teenage boys.” 

Pepper Potts-Stark finished with a smile as her husband hands over their baby boy. His dark brown hair falling in soft curls framing his blue eyes. 


	2. One baby Stark, two Keeners, and a Spider Part 1

 “Don’t worry Iron Dad we got this.”

 “Yeah Mr.Stark.”   
  


“……..”

 

“Don’t worry I’ll make sure Harley, and Peter don’t blow up anything.”

“That is what i’m hoping for. Now if ya guys want food just ask Friday to order anything you want. And make sure this little guy.” Tony picks up Morgan who was sitting on the floor playing with a Iron Man plushie, the one year old immediately drops his plushie in favor of pulling on his dad’s goatee. Tony gently removes morgan’s hand from his goatee, and holds his son above his head. Tony can’t help but smile as he watches his son babbling and waving his little arms around.

“You know what why don’t we just stay in tonight pep, you,me, and the kids. Oh and harley, and peter” Tony murmurs as he holds morgan close. 

As Pepper laughs at the squeak of protest from Peter, and Harley crossing his arms, grumbling to himself while Mercedes giggles behind her hand. She wouldn’t want anything more in the world than to stay with her baby boy tonight but Rhodey, and Happy told her,and Tony that they need some time away for Morgan also that the four of them haven’t hung out without any wordly threat looming over their heads in a long time. And that this cloud also work as a test for the three teens to see if they are fit baby-sitters for the future outings.

“No Tony we promised Rhodey, and Happy that we will go out with them to hang out like we used to.” Pepper stated as she brushed Morgan curls away from his eyes.

“But…” Tony tired to protest, as he looked over his shoulder his eyes going from Peter who stood at attention like he always did with an excitement of a puppy, to Harley who simply raised an eyebrow and that little smirk of his as he slightly cocked his head to the side, and finally to Mercedes who immediately put her phone away, and stood straight with her hands clasped behind her back. Tony sighed before he took Morgan from Pepper, and preseed a kiss to the crown of his son’s head.

“Friday alert us immediately if were needed back.” Tony spoke up as Harley took Morgan from him. Pepper laid her head on his shoulder as she led them to the door.

“Of course, Boss” the irish AI voice supplied as holograms of cartoons started appearing in the living room. Morgan excited giggles the last thing both parents heard as the door shut behind them.

Tony’s phone buzzed in his pocket as he took a sip of his water. Pulling it out, and setting it on the table as Rhodey, Happy, and Pepper looked up from the dessert menus in front of them. The fours adults felt their hearts beat against their ribcage as FRIDAY worried voice was heard for the phone.

 

“Boss…...Boss-Lady... Morgan….,and..Mercedes were taken.” the AI voice sounded panicked.

 

“Both Peter, and Harley are unconscious..Boss…Boss-Lady ”

 


End file.
